<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Interesting Than I Thought by alrighty_aphrodit3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268592">More Interesting Than I Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrighty_aphrodit3/pseuds/alrighty_aphrodit3'>alrighty_aphrodit3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have zero regrets, I need more content, It Could Be Platonic, Other, connor uses they/he pronouns, it's not though, it's very gay, percy is salty, please more people need to ship this, travis is an annoying older brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrighty_aphrodit3/pseuds/alrighty_aphrodit3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor stoll could definitely have some fun with this new camper.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Percy may have found someone as interesting as the gods themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Connor Stoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor’s POV</p>
<p>	Luke walked into the cabin with a shorter boy following behind him, the boy had dark shaggy hair with bright clear sea green eyes, definitely not a hermes kid, I could tell that much. Hmm maybe a child of Aphrodite, he definitely had the looks and from what I can tell charm- and I’ve been staring at him aren’t I. </p>
<p>	I quickly looked at Travis standing next to me, “Hey, who do you think his godly parent is?” I whispered to him, while nudging his arm.</p>
<p>	“Hmmm, maybe Ares?” he whispered back. </p>
<p>        “Nah, he doesn’t have the build for it I was thinking Aphrodite.” </p>
<p>        “Why Aphrodite? OH, Aweee do you think he’s prwwweettyyyyy”</p>
<p>         “Oh I could just-” “Hey Travis,Connor this is Percy Jackson. Percy these are the Stoll brothers.” Luke cut in introducing the boy now known as Percy to us. <br/>Percy stared at us for a sec or two with a confused face before asking, “Are you two twins or something” hmm well that’s to be expected.</p>
<p>Before I could answer Travis  answered with, “Ha nah, I’m older by a year, we get that a lot though! I’m Travis by the way.”</p>
<p>         “Oh ok. So that must make you Connor, right?” He said pointing towards me with a questioning look.</p>
<p>         “Yep, that would be me! Nice to meet ya.” He seemed somewhat uncomfortable in the room filled with kids. I gave him a knowing smile, the hermes cabin is always a little overwhelming bunk beds and sleeping bags everywhere, pranks half haphazardly thrown around the room, and not to mention the “borrowed” books thrown around from the kids doing school work. It can be a lot to handle for the first time. </p>
<p>         “Ok! I have to show Percy around to the rest of the camp, you two remember that we have the a no pranker new campers on the first night rule-” </p>
<p>         “Aweeee, come on Luke you’re no fun” Travis said in the whiniest most annoying voice he could manage, not that far off his actual voice if you ask me.</p>
<p>I chimed in as well, “Yeah Luke we should be able to give Percy a warm welcome!” As I said this I put a hand on his shoulder and may or may not have pocketed him. All he had was a pen, not really steal worthy but it was a nice pen.</p>
<p>         “Connor, give Percy back whatever you stole” Luke said in a stern voice. </p>
<p>         “Me, steal, why Luke my own brother I would-” He gave me a stern glare, “Fine fine here ya go perce, sorry ‘bout that.” I said as I handed his pen back. He gave a confused look, he seemed to give a lot of confused looks.</p>
<p>         “Perce?” I just barely heard him whisper as he took the pen back. I gave him a smile as he walked with Luke out of the room. Maybe I could have some fun with this kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy’s POV</p>
<p>	I’m gonna be honest I don’t really know what to think about this whole Greek Gods being  real,thing, it kinda hurts my brain. And now Luke who is apparently a son of Hermes is telling me I’m the child of one of these gods. Whichever god is my parent I’d like to give them a piece of my mind but nevermind that. Right now since I’m “unclaimed” as Chiron said I’m staying in the hermes cabin. Great, amazing, best thing to happen all day, really staying with a group of people I’ve never met right after my mom has died, yeah just what I want to do. So now here I am standing in the doorway to this clutter of a room, house, I can’t tell- Either way everyone seems to be ignoring Luke and I. Except this one kid, they’re looking right at me, seemingly studying me trying to guess something. </p>
<p>        “Hey,Let me introduce you to some people your age in the cabin!” Luke said, interrupting my thoughts.</p>
<p>        “Uh, yeah ok.” I don’t really care about meeting anyone but something was just interesting about the kid who was staring at me with mischievous gleam in his eye, who I realized turned to talk to another kid who looked scarily like them. Without realizing it Luke was leading me over to the as I can assume twins.	</p>
<p>        “Hey Travis,Connor, this is Percy Jackson. Percy these are the Stoll siblings.” Luke said introducing me to the two kids, I looked at them kinda confused, why did Luke say siblings, aren’t they twins? So I mean I asked-</p>
<p>        “Are you two twins or something”</p>
<p>One of the two siblings answered,“Ha nah, I’m older by a year, we get that a lot though! I’m Travis by the way.” Ohhh so they just creepily look alike, yea not the weirdest thing to happen today I guess. </p>
<p>        “Oh ok. So that must make you Connor, right?” I said pointing to the sibling that was staring, no examining me earlier.</p>
<p>        “Yep, that would be me! Nice to meet ya.” They seemed nice, they gave a knowing smile as if they could tell I was uncomfortable and confused by the cabin, even with that the smile looked to be more of a smirk. His eyes held some sort of pity for me, and something else I can’t tell, either way it’s somewhat comforting. </p>
<p>        “Ok! I have to show Percy around to the rest of the camp, you two remember that we have a no pranking new campers on the first night rule-” Pranks? What does he mean pranks?</p>
<p>        “Aweeee, come on Luke you’re no fun”  Travis( ?) said in a mock childish voice.</p>
<p>        “Yeah Luke we should be able to give Percy a warm welcome!” Connor said this as he put a hand on my shoulder and smirked, not the comforting smirk from before but a mischievous one. </p>
<p>        “Connor, give Percy back whatever you stole” Luke said in a stern voice. Stole, how in the world would they have been able to-</p>
<p>        “Me, steal, why Luke my own brother I would-”Luke glared at the stoll kid, he then pulled out riptide and handed it back to me,“Fine fine here ya go perce, sorry ‘bout that.” </p>
<p>        “Perce?”I whispered, I don’t think anyone has ever used a nickname for me- huh. As Luke led me out of the cabin I looked back at Connor, once again he smirked at me this time it held something I couldn’t discern. I guess the Greek Gods aren’t the only thing that is of interest here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capture the flag and start to capture my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capture the flag is a yearly game for camp half blood Demigods, Connor stoll is always ready for it, but is he ready for what’s after it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor’s POV<br/>
———————————————————————<br/>
Capture the flag- For the 4 years Travis and I have been at camp the Hermes cabin has been teamed up with the Athena cabin, probably has something to do with the fact that annabeth is close with a few of us *cough luke cough*, not that I’m complaining the Athena cabin is smart- duh- and all the kids were nice enough.  </p><p>Annabeth is cool. We have a sort of friendship type rivalry (though she’ll never admit to being friends with me), I play pranks on her and she yells at me and then we hang out and talk to each other about stuff. Annabeth is probably the only person, other than Travis, to know about what happened before we showed up at camp. She may be scary but there's a strange comforting sense to her, you know she won’t tell anyone else what you tell her. So we exchanged pasts and shared secrets. Now  that Percy's showed up, Annabeth has been busy trying to figure out who his parent is so she can go on a quest. I don’t mind, Annie has been trying to get a quest for the past four years or so, honestly I feel worse for Percy. Annabeth can be intimidating; but, he seems to be holding his ground in arguments with her pretty well.</p><p>Now Annabeth is giving orders on where everyone should go for capture the flag. It’s normally like this: Annabeth gives the orders on where people should go and we all do what she says, no one has a problem with it, Annie is one of the smartest people I’ve met and she normally puts travis and I on protection duty so we can set up traps around the flag. Today was no different, although now we had Percy on our team as well. I looked to see where Annie was putting him as travis and I set up traps, the river bank, huh. Well makes sense he was somehow able to control the plumbing water the other day leading to Clarisse being covered in toilet water ( a hilarious sight if you ask me). Annabeth must have realized that and put him near water, smart, like she normally is. That’s when I realized Clarisse would want revenge, she would go after Percy- OF COURSE! Dang Annie is a genius. Well that sucks for Perce but hey I’m sure he’ll survive.</p><p>The game starts with running and screaming, everyone trying to get the others flag, the opposing team trying to get to the flag (and failing), while Clarisse is down walking towards Percy with a gang of kids following her.</p><p>I yell towards Travis in an attempt to get him to watch what was happening with me ( what? It’s not like any one was getting past our traps)<br/>
“HEY, Travis look over at the water”  </p><p>“Huh”, he said looking away from Katie Gardener as she struggled to get unstuck from a bunch of glue and maple sap that Travis had put down on the floor, “Woah, Do you think he’ll be ok?”</p><p>“Yeah probably, I mean he took out a minotaur and drenched Clarisse in water, I think he’ll be fine”, as I said this Clarisse cornered in on percy and just as she started to bring her spear back, Luke grabbed the flag from the other team, securing the win for our team.</p><p>A roar of cheers left everyone on our teams mouths, congratulating Luke or telling him good job, not to mention telling annabeth that (once again) her plan worked. Percy had this look of disbelief on his face, distracted and almost distraught as Annabeth went over to help him up. They exchanged a few words that I couldn’t quite make out with how far I was. As I got down from where Travis and I were perched a growling sound was every clear, We both looked over quickly to see a hellhound. We tried to get over to the water as quick as possible but by the time we got there the hellhound was gone and Percy was sitting in the water drenched with a glowing trident over his head. </p><p>Everyone stilled- a child of one of the big three. Two years ago Annie had told Travis and I about the big prophecy after she had read it. It scared Travis and I at first but apparently the gods had created a pact, a promise of sorts, to not have any demigod children. Well when have the gods ever been good at keeping promises, never, so now of course we have a child of Poseidon. It made sense with all the water controlling he did but dang this wasn’t gonna be an easy next 4 years for the camp. After a while of an uncomfortable silence, Chiron spoke up. </p><p>“Ahem- All hail Percy Jackson son of Poseidon!”<br/>
A roar of cheers erupted from the crowd of demigods. Travis and I included in the cheering, a pain stung in my chest slightly as I realized this meant Percy would be moving into cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin. I mean I was glad he got claimed, It was quicker than some got claimed, Travis and I didn’t get claimed until three months at camp. I just, I guess was gonna miss the green eyed boy. Travis must have noticed how I was feeling, damn him being all good at reading people, he turned towards me as we were walking back to the cabin.</p><p>“Connor, Connor, Connor-”</p><p>“Yes you son of a bi-”</p><p>“First we have the same dad, second why the long face my beloved sibling.”</p><p>“I don’t have a long face”</p><p>“You look all sad. OH awwwww are you sad Percy got claimed” he said in a mock upset tone.</p><p>“Why in the world would I be sad, I’m happy for him do you remember how long it took for us to be claimed”</p><p>“Hmm yeah yeah three months, at least we didn’t have to change cabins”</p><p>“Gods, that would have been horrid, I mean spending all that time with the hermes cabin and then having to switch.”</p><p>“Yea- WAIT don’t change the subject, are you or are you not upset that Percy is leaving the hermes cabin.”</p><p>“Nope naw not at all, I’m gonna go now”</p><p>“CONNOR NO STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME- CONNOR GET BACK HERE- I swear to the gods he’s so easy to read”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked this, sorry it’s not that great. Chapter three will be Percy being sent on the quest, and when he gets back. Ending Percy’s first year at chb!! Also sorry this is so short-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>